


Somebody to Love

by MJade117



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, bee is the literal love of my life, most of this will be Bee, one shots, sex with a transformer, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJade117/pseuds/MJade117
Summary: Transformers (mainly Bee not gonna lie) oneshots. I take requests. It’s going to be a mix of fluff and smut because I like transformers a little more than a person should.I promise my writing is better then my summaries.





	1. Sad. (Bee/Reader)

Sometimes you’re sad. 

You’re riding shotgun in Bee’s alt mode, you’re favorite blonde holoform sitting in the driver’s seat mouthing the words to a song on the radio as he makes a show of pretending to drive like a normal person. His left hand holds yours, his thumb rubbing your skin lovingly. The skin on the pad of his thumb feels so real against yours but... it’s not. It makes you sad. Not because he’s not human but because you are. You stare at your intertwined hands and glance to his face. He’s smiling, a light in his blue eyes and a content expression on his face. He should be worried about Decepticons or any of the many things he as an Autobot in a dangerous war should be concerned with. 

But he he’s not. 

Instead, he’s holding your hand and he’s happy and he’s taking you to get ice cream because you said you wanted something sweet and he knows ice cream is your favorite desert. He has so much going on and yet he finds all the time in the world to love you so much he’d lay down his life for you; an insignificant human that will not even live a fraction of his life time. He was alive at the same time as your ancestors that have been long forgotten a dozen times over but he’s here in this moment, choosing to love you anyway. 

It scares you. For his sake. You’re sad. 

You’re going to hurt him. You’ll die at some point, you’ll be with him for another 70 years if you’re lucky or you could die tomorrow. You’re going to hurt him either way because whether you live to be 25 or 95, it still won’t be but a blink of an eye for him and it’s going to kill him. 

Yet, he obliviously allowed himself to fall so desperately in love with you and you with him.

You’re selfish. 

You can’t leave him for his own good. You can’t break his spark because you’re selfish and you want him as much as he wants you. You don’t want him to hurt but you don’t want to hurt yourself either. 

So you rub your thumb against his hand in return, causing him to look at you. The second his blue eyes meets your face he lights up, like he always does. 

You smile and decide against being sad.

He’d been through so much; the loss of his people, family, many friends and his planet as a whole. He’a known nothing but war, bloodshed and loss. He’s never known love. Until you. You give him something to love, protect, and you also make him feel loved in return. Maybe that’s what makes it okay. He’s known nothing but bad so maybe what time you do have together is worth it to him. 

Sometimes you’re sad but sometimes you’re happy. 

Happy that you can give Bee the love and happiness he deserves... even if it’s for only a little while.


	2. Fight. (Bee/Reader)

You had always loved the beach. The sun on your skin, the smell of the saltwater, the sand between your toes and the calming sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. It was so relaxing and it had always been your happy place. You visited whenever you felt uneasy and finals week was in full swing at your school. Definitely reason enough to want to come sit on the beach, relax, and get some studying in. The sound of your phone buzzing broke the quiet. It was Bee telling you he was on his way. You smiled to yourself. You hadn’t seen him or talked to him in almost two weeks because of a mission across the country. He had just arrived back about an hour ago and you were most excited to spend your relaxing time here with you’re favorite person. 

Today was going to be perfect. Or so you thought. 

“Hey, y/n!” Your eyes rolled as you recognized that voice. You turned your head to see Nathan, a guy you graduated high school with. He was the quarterback, compete asshat, and on every way the stereotypical popular kid that always got his way; except for when it came to you. 

He tried to win your over for five years and every time you turned him down to prom or declined his offers to sit sideline at on of his football games it only made him try harder. He was very attractive with his shoulder length brown hair, warm brown eyes and muscles that hadn’t faded since his time as a full time athlete but he was a terrible person. He was mean to the kids in band, rude to the teachers and he was a bad boyfriend. He was a player and he’d never been with someone without cheating. You never know why he always kept trying to get you. Maybe because you were one of the only people that saw him for who he truly was and didn’t give him attention.

Yeah, yeah, yeah sounds played out but really. You were always really shy in high school and even if you wanted to you wouldn’t have to courage to be with someone with his kind of personality. 

“Hey.” He repeated, trying desperately to get a response. “I’m back in town. I didn’t know you were here. I don’t know if you have heard but I’m the starting quarterback at my school. Trying to get a spot in the NFL.” He smirked at you, waiting on you to be impressed. 

“Nice...” you were still looking at your books. Maybe if you ignore him he’ll leave. You knew better but it was worth a shot.

“I see you’re doing school work. Y’know, I heard you’re studying to be a veterinarian. I also love animals. We have a lot in common, Babe. Shame we never got to explore that in school but it’s never too late.” You felt him moving closer to you and lean down to sit on your blanket you have laid out. “We could explore that now...”

You felt your heart rate pick up and sweat start to form on your forehead. You really didn’t like the situation you were in or where this was going. “No thanks.” You say in a flat tone, still refusing to look at him again. 

“Why not? Y/n, just give me a chance. What’s the harm in it after all these years?” His hand snakes up your bare arm, then shoulder, and suddenly he was incredibly close to you and his hand was on your cheek. He pulled your face to look him in his eyes. He was smirking, obviously trying to put the moves on you and he was so sure it was working. 

You jumped from his hand and stood up, he quickly followed, standing up with you. “Get away from me.” Your tone isn’t as fierce as you wanted it to be but you stood your ground anyway. “I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone.”

“Are you happy with him?” He never stopped playing his game. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him and how are you gonna know how green the grass is on the other side of you don’t check it out first?” He was smiling and moving closer, his hand grabbing your wrist and holding in a grip so tight you’d never be able to break free. “If you give me a chance I can’t fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before and you’ll want me just like they always do. He doesn’t have shit on me, Babe. I promise.” 

You were scared. Disgusted but also terrified. You were alone with him on this section of the beach and you had a bad feeling he wasn’t taking no for an answer. You knew he wasn’t a good guy but you never though him capable of something like this. “Please stop. Leave me alone.” You said, trying to kick him and get out of his grip.

“No, I-“ he was cut off as he was grabbed, his grip on you breaking free, and he was thrown on his back so hard sand flew everywhere. You looked to see Bee’s holoform. He was knelt over Nathan, hand in his chest pushing him down, his teeth were clenched, and his blue eyes were dark with anger. “Woah, dude what the fuck?”

“Don’t you ever touch her again.” Bee’s tone was harsh and terrifying. It sent a chill down your spine and you took a step back. You knew Bee was a warrior that fought Decepticons every day but you still couldn’t imagine him being so... scary. You we’re so use to kind, gentle, sweet, innocent Bee. This was something else. 

“Is that your girl? Dude I was just saying hey. She’s a friend from school.”

Bee pushed on his chest harder, sand caving around the human underneath him. “She didn’t look like she wanted to say hello and by the looks of your filthy handprint around her wrist I doubt that’s all you were doing. You hurt her and it’s taking everything in me to not hurt you.” 

As much as you hated Nathan, Bee was a whole lot stronger and in his fit of anger he may do more damage than necessary. You had to stop him, despite how much you didn’t want to. 

You slowly walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Baby... let’s just go... please.” He didn’t react at first but slowly turned to you, his eyes softening. He slowly got up, letting Nathan go and walking to you, looking you up and down and finally stopping at your wrist and gently running his fingertips across the red hand print that inter-circled it. “Please I wanna go...” you say again. 

Nathan slowly got up, groaning. “Whatever dude you’re crazy. Have that bitch if she’s into crazy dudes like you.” You wrapped a hand around Bee’s arm so he’d calm and not give him a response, letting Nathan leave without anymore arguments. 

Bee finally turned back to you. “Are you okay.”

You nod. “I just want to go home.” You slowly pick up your books and blanket and shove it in your bag, walking ahead of him towards his alt mode without a word. The ride home began in silence but you couldn’t take it anymore after what just happened. “I’m sorry that happened. He’s a jerk and nothing-“

“You don’t have to explain. You did nothing wrong. I’m just happy you’re okay. Not happy he harassed you, bruised your arm and called you names but I hope I scared him enough that he regrets that. Sorry I got so angry. It was necessary in my opinion but I hate you had to see...”

“You we’re scary... but it was kinda hot in retrospect.” You grinned, the mood immediately changing and he returned your smile. “I missed you, Bee.”

He reached over, grabbing your hand, squeezing it, then bringing to his mouth and kissing your knuckles. “I missed you too, Sweetspark.”


	3. Shy. (Bee/Reader)

Bee used to be super shy around you. Looking back at his behavior when the two of you first met and when he had a crush on you (that you were obliviously unaware of) was almost like looking back on a different person entirely. 

He realized there was something there between the two of you MONTHS before you did. He wanted to see you every day but was unsure of how to act when he did. He’d stumble over words, say something a little forward and would freak out when he realized he’d just called you beautiful or said how happy you make him because he’d always thought he’d went too far. He didn’t want to mess anything up with you. Just like anyone that isn’t the same species as the person they loved would, he didn’t think he’d ever get a chance with you in that way. He was your best friend, though, and he tried so hard to not mess that up by letting you know he felt more. 

Bee was terrible at this. 

He’d compliment you all the time. He’d get openly jealous of the mere mention of you with someone else romantically, and if his stuttering wasn’t proof enough you made him incredibly nervous, him stumbling around the garage or falling down in his holoform did the trick. You were so naive, though. It was pretty obvious he had some serious feelings for you but the thought never crossed your mind. However, without realizing it you had a bad habit of flirting with him too. You’d call him pet names, never questioned his overly sweet actions and sometimes you went out of the way for him. Now, looking back, you feel like maybe you led him on for a couple of months despite Bee saying he didn’t see it that way. 

Over the almost ten months that Bee spent pining over you, you were going on dates (much to Bee’s displeasure), went to prom with someone, and even had a boyfriend at the beginning of that time. Bee was never an option to you. Not because you didn’t like what he is but because of what he is, you assumed there was an unspoken thing that you were friends and nothing more. So, after you got cheated on by the guy you’d dated since freshman year of high school, you spent months going on dates trying to get over what happened and find someone else to move on with. 

It wasn’t until Sam talked Bee into expressing his feelings more that things started to get out more into perspective. Bee didn’t want to just let it out all out at once so his best to not be so shy and be more open with how he was feeling with you. Bee would spend so much time trying to impress you by buying you gifts, paying for stuff, complimenting you daily and even going so far as to holding your hand during a scary movie. You realized how you felt when one day, you suddenly got the urge to kiss his holoform. He was staring at you, smiling widely as he laughed at something funny you had just said. His laugh suddenly made your heart flip and the urge to kiss him or even touch him became almost unbearable. 

“Bee?” You asked quietly. 

“Yes, Beautiful?” 

“Do we have feelings for each other.” 

From the second it was spoken out loud everything changed between you two (but not in a bad way) and inevitably the Bee currently sitting beside you on the couch was what you ended up with. 

He used to be so shy but he was far from that now. 

He always held your hand, you were always in his arms, he was constantly kissing you, and constantly trying to go even farther. All of which, you obliged to happily. You never would forget that he loved you because he reminded you every couple of minutes, and if your friends weren’t so happy for you they’d probably have been annoyed. 

Bee turned his head to look at you. “Sweetspark, you okay? You’re really quiet.” You smiled, moving to sit facing him, straddling his lap. His hands went to your sides and he smiled at you. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking about how far we’ve come. How oblivious I used to be but how sweet you still were despite that. Also, how shy you used to be.” You tapped his nose. “I remember when it was all you could do to talk to me without messing up your words.”

He rolled his eyes, leaning to peck your lips. “Considering someone wasn’t getting my hints I didn’t know how to act.” 

“Sorry about that.” You smirked, moving to get right in his face. “I love you, though. I finally got the hint.” 

Bee reached and caressed your cheek, holding your face in his hands. “I’m so glad you did. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’d be lost without you. I WAS lost without you. The idea that you did end up returning my feelings still baffles me and I’m so lucky. I thank Primus every day for you...” 

You had no clue how to reply to that. You could cry. Instead, you chose to lean and lay into him, his arms wrapping around you like a cocoon of love and safety. “I think it’s me that got lucky, Baby.”


	4. Acceptance. (Bee/Reader)

“Bee, I just wanted to see you today and spend the afternoon together. Is something wrong?” You’re confused, the worst thoughts going to your mind as you stare at Bumblebee’s holoform in front of you. He looked a mixture of angry and hurt, his eyes intense and his hands in his pockets as he stared at you in a way that made you feel small. He looked at you like he didn’t even know you. 

He gave a small “hmph” and stared at you even harder, moving forward to get in your face. “You want to see me? Me? You mean my holoform. This fake visual that isn’t even really me. What I really look like isn’t good enough for you I know.” He turned around harshly, walking across the garage to the door that led back towards the Witwicky house. 

You flinched, like you’d been slapped. Your heart dropped. “Why would you say that? Bee... what’s wrong. What’s going on?” You desperately try to get him to talk to you but he only keep walking away, refusing to turn around and shrugging your hands off of his shoulder every time you tried to grab him. 

He finally turned around again, looking even more upset than he did before. “I don’t know, if you don’t know. I know that since you’re human you’d prefer me to look human. More normal. You can even forget what I really look like if you try hard enough. If I were you I’d feel the same way.” His face fell at the end, looking at the ground. 

You had no idea what to say or why he was saying this stuff. Everything was fine when you saw him yesterday and made plans for today. What happened that made him so angry, self loathing and almost angry at you? You felt tears prick at your eyes. “Bee, what happened? Did I say or do something? If I did I’m so sorry. Baby, I love you and I love everything that you are no matter how you look or what you are. I thought you knew that but I’m sorry if I did anything to make you feel less than what you are...” you were full on crying now. 

He started to look ashamed but he held his ground. “I heard what you just said to Mikaela. It definitely made me feel less than what I am.” He almost spat the last part at you. 

What did he mean? You never said anything about him to her...?

Wait.

Tight before Bee got here you were in the Witwicky’s kitchen talking to her about a new movie you’d both seen the night before. The lead actor was super attractive but the movie was terrible and the lead guy was wearing a wig the whole movie. He was actually bald.. You had said that if you thought about the wig too much, it changed how you felt about the actor. You looked at Bee, him waiting on you to reply. “What did you hear me say?” 

“Oh, nothing much, just how “if I think about how he really looks for too long, it changes how I feel about him.” Nothing too harsh.” He thought you were talking about him. Honestly, you shouldn’t say things like that about people in the first place but if that’s all he heard then you get why he thought he was the subject of the conversion. He has to be so hurt... 

You hold your hands up towards him and slowly walk to him. “Bee, just let me touch you.” He didn’t seem to want to but he allowed it. You put your hands on his shoulders and then you put a hand to his cheek. “Love, I wasn’t talking about you. I’d never say anything like that about you. We were talking about a bald actor wearing a god-awful wig in a movie we saw yesterday...” his anger faded, his face and body getting less tense under your hands. You smile encouragingly. “You know damn well I don’t feel that way about you. You’re still my handsome man whether your a blonde human or a yellow autobot. You know that.”

He sighed. “I should have known better or even talked to you about it first before getting so upset. I don’t know what got into me... I’m embarrassed.” 

You smirked and stepped on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Are we okay now?” 

He nodded, finally letting out a smile at you. He grabbed your face and leaned down to kiss you which you returned happily. 

“Now, lemme see my favorite toaster.” You said jokingly as the holoform in front of you rolled his eyes with a smirk before fizzling out. You heard the camaro sitting in the garage with you start to shift and change into what was actually Bumblebee. He leaned down on one knee so his face was at your height. You held your hand up to his face, the warm metal leaning into your hand as his blue optics shuttered at your touch. “You’re not insecure being like this with me are you...?” 

He shrugged, the radio starting up. “Just don’t want... to.... ever lose you... sweet....spark.”

You shook your head. “I’m never going anywhere especially not because of what you are.” You both stayed looking at each other and touching each other in comfortable silence for a while until you remembered you had plans for tonight. “How about I bring my laptop in here and we can watch Netflix together and we can spend some time together with the real you?” 

He nodded enthusiastically. You spent the next couple of hours sitting on his leg, leaning against his abdomen watching movies as he ran a servo through your hair and across you lazily. Then, you slept on his chest that night in the garage. 

You made a mental reminder to make sure to have date nights with the real Bee more often so things like this didn’t happen... despite how funny of a story this will be later.


	5. Field. (Bee/Reader) *SMUT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: HELLA SMUT AHEAD. Hella. 
> 
> Feel free to review with requests!

You were horny. 

You and Bee hadn’t been able to get away from Charlie and Memo all week or have any alone time... until today. You and Bee had plans to go spend some time together in the city for a date day and then have some time together at your spot (well it was actually an open field Bee found in the middle of a forest where he could transform but it was still a special place for you) and then watch movies in your garage until he needed to sneak back to Charlie’s and you had to sleep. 

You were ready to change those plans though. The more you thinking about it the more you felt heat pooling down into your crotch. You shifted in your seat trying to get comfortable so you could go about your day but it just wasn’t happening. You cautiously slipped a hand into your pants and began to touch yourself, immediately feeling some relief and you knew Bee was watching despite his holoform not being in the car with you. He didn’t say anything immediately and you needed a response. You mumbled his name and started to caress the steering wheel with your free hand. 

“Someone’s...feeling frisky...today.” The radio finally said, a smirk playing on your lips. 

“I wish you were the one touching me.” You let out a small moan for added effect and it must have done the trick. The Camaro skidded to a halt and turned around, headed toward the field in the woods. 

“Take your hand...outta...your pants. My job.” You obeyed, regretfully as the ache returned at full force. You spent the rest of the ride caressing his seats and kissing the steering wheel. You could feel he was all riled up too and you loved that he was as into this as you were. As soon as Bee got off the trail and into the field he opened the door to let you out and transformed, kneeling down to you. He grabbed at your shirt, insisting you pull it off. You could see the smirk in his optics as you pulled your shirt off to reveal a bare chest. His finger touched your stomach, sliding up to run them across your breasts, over your shoulders, across your back and to your ass. “Take ‘em...off.” You smiled and rushed to shimmy your shorts and underwear off, loving how happy he was to see you naked and so turned on for him. 

You took a hand and slid it across your chest, grabbing your tits as you went and then slid it down to your clit and started to rub. “Bee..” you mumbled and as you started at him and he at you. “You’re not getting to the touching me part fast enough.” You we’re playing with him, trying to rile him up more so that when he finally did get his hands on you, it would be well worth the teasing. Suddenly, one his fingers hooked around your legs and you were on your back in the grass. “What are you gonna do to me, Baby?” 

He didn’t answer but you could see the answer on his face. 

You remember the view you had on Bumblebee when you first met him. He was kind, innocent, and held a childlike level of optimism and happiness. You remember thinking this about him vaguely but it’s hard to even picture him like that anymore especially now as your back is arched underneath him, soft breathy moans slipping past your lips, one hand grabbing for the grass underneath you while the other is laced into your hair. Your eyes are screwed shut but you find the will to open them to look into the bright blue optics staring down at you in concentration. Your eyes traveled down to where the concentration of pleasure was, wanting to watch some as Bee used one of his larger fingers to rub vigorously on your clit. You could see his finger was slick with your wetness and it turned you on more. If you didn’t stop watching now, you might cum. 

You assumed he saw how close you were and he slowed his pace, so slow you could barely notice he was moving and hardly any pressure in his touch. He was on his knees above you, his free hand on the grass beside your head, propping himself above you to watch. He loved to watch. The first sexual thing the two of you ever did was you letting him watch your masturbate. It stared off awkward, the only reason you did it was to let him know how to go about pleasuring you since he had no experience but it turned into him discovering a kink for himself and him nearly cumming in his pants... and then you finishing him off with your hands to show him how good you had just felt. The two of you had evolved a ton sex wise since then and had tried almost everything, his innocence card stolen by you a long time ago. 

“Bee... I wanna cum. Please.” You sounded so needy. He wanted you to sound needier. He tilted his head at you in a way of asking “really?” and you made sure to add a lick of your lips as you started to play with you breasts again. “Make me cum, Baby.” 

He added more pressure to your clit, running his finger farther down your slit and then back up to where you wanted him to touch again. “Touch...you there?” You nod desperately. He picks up the pace again, the familiar, warm. tingly feeling flooding to your abdomen. You were so close, your moans getting louder, your back arching so you were as close to his touch as possible, and a hand now held Bee’s face, looking at him as you felt your orgasm hit you like a train, Bee’s name tearing past your lips and you legs trembling as he continued to touch your now sensitive clit. He finally stopped his touches and leaned down to nuzzle his face into your hair and neck. “I love you.” You heard quietly through the radio. 

“I love you, Bumblebee.” You whisper in return. 

You spent the next couple of minutes leaning against Bee as he sat beside you in comfortable silence. Once you were back to reality, you smirked and turned your head to him. “You didn’t think I’d leave you hanging, Bee?” He looked to you, his optics sparkling. “It’s your turn now.” 

“Holo...form.” He said before transforming, his holoform appearing with a bulge in his pants already. You nodded and made your way to him. He never liked to receive in his bipedal form because he can’t communicate as well and it was easier for you. 

“Lay down on the grass, Babe.” He did as you said, staring at you intently and licking his lips as you crawled your way to him. You kissed him passionately, tongue grazing his bottom lip then traveling down to dart against his neck. He started to breath heavier, hands clenching at his sides before flying up to feel your ass. He groaned and mumbled your name over and over and it made you want round 2. There was something about him coming undone for you that did the same thing as watching you did for him. You knew he was this thousands year old alien robot from another world. He may be young but he’s smart, strong, serious, and a soldier. He’s fought his whole life and done things you can guess but he chooses not to say aloud to you and yet you can turn this big strong warrior into a puddle of goo with nothing but a look. You have so much power over someone so much stronger than you are and the dominance you feel turns you on. 

You grab at his jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping and pulling them down to see he hadn’t bothered to make boxers appear underneath his clothing so his cock bobbed free. He’s so hard for you, precum at the tip already. You see his hands on his sides, fingers twitching trying not to grab his erection. “Sweetspark, please. I need you.” 

You smirk, dipping your head do one long slow lick from the base of his balls all the way to the tip, licking the bead of precum off with a satisfied noise. He let out the most glorious moan, the musical sound sending another wave of arousal to your own crotch. “Want me to do that, Baby? Want me to suck your cock, Babe?” He nods, staring at you with an expectant look. You lick again and again and again. You want to tease him until he begs or does something even more extreme. You were never a boring girl when it came to sex and neither was Bee but you’d never been like this before. Maybe that week away from sex with Bee wasn’t all bad if if brought this out of you. 

“Please, stop teasing.” He begs, his voice shaky and breathy. You lick again, this time slower until you get to the tip. You pause there and stare at him a second before dipping and putting his entire length in your mouth. He moans loudly again as you set a rhythm and bob up and down, hand going between stroking the bottom half of him and massaging his balls. He’s a mess. He’s pulling grass out the ground, he’s moaning louder than you’ve ever heard him, he’s repeating your name like a mantra and his blue eyes are boring into you, doing what he does best; watching you. He’s going to cum. You feel it. 

So you slow down until you stop, slowly removing him from your mouth. You crawl up, his cock pressing against your leg, you feel him softly buck into your thigh as you keep going to pull up his T-shirt and take it off. You trail tender kisses down his chest until you’re back at his crotch again. You take him into your hand and he’s desperate again. You take the tip into your mouth and suddenly he’s shoving it in more, raising his hips to make you take him whole again. You go along and decide to let him get his relief. It only takes a few more strokes with your tongue and he’s cumming, the warm liquid hitting your tongue, Bee letting out a sound of ecstasy as he grabs your head to make sure you don’t stop sucking until he’s done. 

Once he releases you, you lean away to sit on the grass. He immediately starts to stand up, you look up at him in confusion but before you know it he’s picking you up, your legs wrapped around him, his hands supporting you under your thighs, and you’re being immediately thrown onto the hood of his car form. Without warning he enters you as deeply as he can go and he starts to thrust at a tough and fast pace. He’s as insatiable as you are. He’s never been this rough with you and you love every second of his rough grabbing, his rigorous fucking, and the sinful noises leaving his mouth. He leans down to take one of your nipples in his mouth, his teeth biting the bud before he starts to suck on your neck roughly, his pace only getting faster and harder. 

He’s hitting your g spot perfectly, loud moans of his name mixed with curse words filling the air. “You like that? Who’s are you?” His hand is gripping your chin now, making you stare at him. “Who’s are you?”

“I’m yours, Bee. I’m yours.” 

He smiles. This sets him off and he pulls you as close as possible, making him go even deeper each thrust and hit your spot even harder. You feel that familiar feeling again and you’re cumming again, head slamming against his hood as you let out another loud noise. He followed behind you, his thrusts still fast but becoming less action and more need. He moans your name, filling you as he reached his orgasm with you. 

He pulled out of you, suddenly making you feel very empty and he picked you up and helped you off the hood. You began picking up clothes, putting them on slowly as you regained feeling in your legs. You notice Bee staring. “What is it?”

“Just looking to see if I wanna go again. I think I do.” 

Let’s just say you guys didn’t make it to the city today...or to your garage for movies.


End file.
